


Act Normal

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is worried that their colleagues might figure out that he and Dee are sleeping together.





	Act Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 535: Paranoid at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** The day after Vol. 7, Act 20.

“You okay, babe?” Dee asked quietly, leaning forward across his desk to study his partner more closely.

“Fine.” Ryo blushed faintly; it was the day after their second night together, and truth be told he was a bit sore. Dee hadn’t really been rough with him, but he hadn’t taken things slow and gentle either, keeping his vow not to hold back. It might’ve been wiser if he had though, just a bit, because Ryo knew he was walking a bit awkwardly, muscles he hadn’t known existed pulling with every step, little stabs of discomfort serving as constant reminders of the previous night.

“You don’t look fine; the way you’re sittin’ you look like you’re in traction. Did I…”

Ryo didn’t let him finish. “No, I’m fine, just a little sore.”

“Then why’re ya so stiff? And don’t go givin’ me another lecture on good posture,” Dee added hurriedly as Ryo opened his mouth to reply. “Anyone would think your spine might snap in two if you moved an inch.” 

Ryo really didn’t mind the little twinges, or the memories they evoked, but he couldn’t deny he was feeling tense and edgy. He and Dee were in the squad room, surrounded by their fellow detectives, and Ryo couldn’t shake the thought that sooner or later someone would notice the way he was walking. It made him not want to move from his desk for the rest of their shift, but he also didn’t want people to notice him fidgeting as he tried to find a comfortable position on the hard chair so he’d been doing his best to stay still. He hadn’t realised he was sitting so stiffly, but now Dee mentioned it he could feel the strain in his shoulders and back. He made a concerted effort to relax, sitting back in his seat instead of keeping himself bolt upright, feeling another slight twinge as he did so.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s wrong now or do I still have to guess?”

Ryo leant forward casually, elbow on desk, chin in hand. “What if people can tell that we… you know? I mean we’re not supposed to, not with each other, it’s against the rules. If anyone finds out about us…”

Dee snorted softly. “You’re gettin’ paranoid.”

“I’m not, I’m just concerned. Aren’t you the least bit worried?”

“Nope. Relax, babe. If anyone does figure it out it’ll be because of how you’re actin’. So what if you’re a little stiff and sore today? It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. Everyone here knows you’re a bit accident-prone. For all they know you might’a slipped in the shower, or put your back out movin’ furniture. Tryin’ to hide that you’re feelin’ sore will just draw the attention you’re tryin’ to avoid.”

“You’re right; I hadn’t thought of that.”

“’Course I’m right. So, you comin’?”

“What?”

“Work to do. Leads won’t follow themselves.”

Ryo rose, nodding. “Right behind you.” He just needed to act normal.

The End


End file.
